


All Yours

by elliebird



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/pseuds/elliebird
Summary: Day 11 of Kinktober. Written for the prompt "collars" fromthis list.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953913
Kudos: 20





	All Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 of Kinktober. Written for the prompt "collars" from [this list](https://lustyargonianmaid.tumblr.com/post/187565391163/october-is-approaching-which-means-it-is-almost).

Somewhere in between gold glitter on his eyelids, silk shirts unbuttoned to his navel and leather pants that leave nothing to the imagination, Luke starts wearing a dog collar.

There’s nothing subtle about the length of chain around his throat, the D-ring and clip nestled in the hollow above his clavicle but no one takes it upon themselves to ask where the fuck he got it or what he’s doing wearing it.

The fans pick up on it within a minute of him being photographed wearing it for the first time. The four of them learned painfully early that their fans don’t miss a single thing and tend not to let anything go until it’s been pounded into the ground.

Ashton notices it first after they’ve been ushered through the crowd of waiting, shouting fans into the green room. It’s cold in Berlin and the room is quiet as they shuck layers of hats, gloves and coats.

“That’s new.” Ashton nods to the collar.

Luke fingers the link of chain, his fingers brushing his throat in a way that draws three pairs of eyes to the pale slope of his throat. “Souvenir from Amsterdam,” Luke says, turning towards the mirror that takes up the width of one wall. He’s wearing a black t-shirt and black skinny jeans, his curls pushed behind his ears. He has gold polish on his fingernails today.

Calum leans around Luke, his gaze switching from Luke’s reflection to Luke. “Is that a dog collar?” Calum asks with his eyebrows up.

Luke tears his eyes from his reflection and gives Calum a smile. “I like it,” he says.

Michael’s the only who doesn’t comment on it. He’s reeling with a half dozen memories of a different Luke, splayed out on his back with his knees bent, reaching for Michael’s hand, fitting the L of his thumb and forefinger to the shape of his throat and begging for Michael to give him some pressure.

“Please,” he’d said, his face flushed with a mix of shame and arousal, “Mikey, just a little.”

That was years ago when Luke would never think of letting his curls grow out, would have balked at the idea of wearing glitter on his cheeks and polish on his nails. And yet here he is, years older and a world away from the quiet, uncomfortable-in-his-skin kid he was back then.

Michael is happy to fade into the background of the green room, the four of them killing time until sound check.

Later, when they’re on stage to a sold out crowd of seven thousand, Michael lets his eyes rest on the collar around Luke’s throat, framed by the open neck of his silk shirt, drawing the eye downward over his broad chest, the hair leading down to his belly button. 

When they get off stage, Michael hooks a finger in it and draws him close, backing them up into a dark, hidden corner of the space behind the stage. He rests his weight against the wall and slides his gaze from Luke’s sweaty curls in his eyes, the bright shine of his eyes, the flush on his cheeks to the collar and his own hand hooked in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm on [Tumblr](https://elliebirdthings.tumblr.com/).


End file.
